Memory Of Essence
by Poet Kari
Summary: I woke up like always hearing that stupid alarm clock. Turned over to check the time, late as always. The alarm was supposed to go off at 5:00am, but of course the stupid alarm, didn’t go off till around 6:30am. Not leaving me much to get ready for work.
1. Chapter 1

Memory of Essence

Chapter 1- The Beginning

I woke up like always hearing that stupid alarm clock. Turned over to check the time, late as always. The alarm was supposed to go off at 5:00am, but of course the stupid alarm, didn't go off till around 6:30am. Not leaving me much to get ready for work. Getting out of bed was of course a hassle, just like it always is, reluctant to get up to start the day. Of course I never figured that, today was going to be a long day. When I finally got up, I felt the rush of my night yesterday. My two friends knowing that today was of course my 23 birthday, wanted to celebrate, at a club no doubt. And only having to friends, is normal when you look like I do. Not too many people want to be seen with me, mainly cause well, I get into that later. Anyway Christina and Isabel dragged me out of my house, and to this club they wanted to try out. Like always when they make me go to the club, I do nothing but sit at the damn bar.

Hours passed Christina and Isabel, of course having a blast. Me on the other hand, still sitting at the bar, waiting until they let me go home, and sleep. Getting a bit restless I look at my watch and it's already 3:00 in the morning. I don't want to leave because I promised them that I would stay, and try to have fun, when they and I know that's lost. According to them both, I don't know what fun is. Well the truth is the way I was brought up fun isn't even in my vocabulary. I was getting ready to leave because I got tired of waiting for them to want to leave. I noticed a strange smell, coming my way. And as instinct as I smelt it I realized what it was. A shifter, a person in a sense, which they can shift into anything they touch.

Well as he approached closer to me, I read him more carefully, but of course it was quite hard. It seemed to me that he was trying to block my powers. Since I didn't mention it before I am the last of my kind, the Esscencers. A group of people able to read a person, which includes well just about everything about them. I do have other powers, like being able to control the five elements of life. Earth, water, air, fire and spirit. But, of course being the last of my kind, all the power became my responsibility to keep the elements safe, growing more powerful by day and night, becoming more feared, by all of my enemies.

Well, as I read this young man, as best as I could. They only thing I picked up, were his name, and what he looked like. His name was David, and man was he handsome, I mean not just your average day handsome, I mean handsome with a damn cherry on top. He had perfectly shaggy blonde-reddish hair, not to reddish made it look like he had a tan in his hair. His hair was all over the place, which shows me as I was reading him that he is trying to hide from something, or hide a secret. Anyway, his eyes were a deep green color, and when you looked at them you would lose yourself, becoming so mesmerized. He was really tall, tall enough that if I wore high heels, I still wouldn't be even close to reaching him. At that moment I felt incredibly small. I couldn't see his chest, but seeing his arms, proved that damn he must work out, more than I do. As he walked on by I could tell he was trying to figure out who was reading him. Never expecting a girl, because it's never normal for woman to the gift of reading. So just like everywhere I go, he didn't notice me, because one of my other great gifts I was granted, is shading. Shading is being able to change your facial feature as to not show your true beauty.

As I saw him walk out the club, that's when I decided to follow him, not one of my greatest moves, but I did anyway. As I walked out myself, I gave Christina and Isabel and nod telling them that I'm going home to rest. But really I'm not, I'm going to try and follow this David guy. As I walked out the door, it was even a minute, sense he left, but there was no sign of him anywhere. I looked at every corner, every street, and nothing. It was like he vanished, without even a scent. Because I couldn't even trace his smell. Then I thought to myself, that he of course must have to be a powerful shifter, or he has someone, shading his smell for him. But, whatever the cause I couldn't find him anywhere, and for some reason deep inside my gut, I didn't like the feeling of him just vanishing. I knew that that wasn't going to be the last I see of him. For some odd reason, I knew me and him were connected in some aspect or another. So I just turned away and headed to my car. Which when I got there, it was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- The Moment

"Shit, Shit and Shit, I can't believe some damn moron stole my car, looks like I'm walking home." The moment I was about to start walking, here comes Christina and Isabel driving really fast in my car, of course my damn ass drunken friends, stole my car. I thought to myself, what they hell am I doing hanging out with them. The car pulled up, right next to me, and by that time my shading had worn off so I was back to my deathly beauty. When the window rolled down, I saw a guy I didn't notice driving my car. I could smell the alcohol on Christina breath the moment she started talking.

Christina starting saying something but I couldn't understand her cause well I wasn't really paying all that much attention. Something about some guy, picking them up, and him needing a ride, whatever. It's always the same story with these two, so why do I care so much for them, shit I don't even know myself. As Christina finally stopped talking, I bent my head down by the window so only she could hear me. "Get the fuck out of my car, before I beat the shit out of you both, in front of your new boyfriends." Christina and Isabel stare at me in disbelief, mainly because I have never once raised my voice to them, but I was not in a mood to argue, I was tired, pissed off, and just wanted to get home. So I backed off onto the curb, giving them time to explain to the guys that they had to go back inside the club. I heard some arguing and such, and then the man that was driving, finally got out, and gave me the weirdest look, and just from that my stomach for the second time today, didn't feel so good.

I watched the two men, leave and enter the club once again. Christina and Isabel finally came out. Christina went off after the guys, and Isabel stood there just studying my face, for some explanation of my sudden outburst. I could tell she didn't find what she was looking for because, a second after she finally asked me what I've been dreading. "Who the fuck are you?" I could tell this wasn't a question I was supposed to answer so I didn't. She continued to rant and rave, ending in a burst of tears, that I couldn't tell if they were from being so angry or because she was seriously sad. She ended the ranting with saying to me "We are no longer friends, of you can't trust us, with your stupid car, and then why do you even bother with us at all? She paused trying to find the right words to express what she was feeling. "We truly don't know who you are; I don't think we ever did." Then she turned leaving me with the thoughts I couldn't even understand. I was going to call after her, but I knew that it wouldn't do any good, she was right they don't know me, and they never will. I should have never gotten involved with friends. "Damn what the hell have I gotten myself into?" I drew in a breath of fresh air, and got into my car and drove off.

Slapping myself back into reality, realizing as I was checking the clock, and before I even saw what the time was, I knew I was going to be late to work yet again. When I finally was myself again, I decided the only thing I had time for was a shower, a very quick shower. So, as much as I hate using my powers, cause it makes me really tired and weak. I decided to call on water. So I centered myself, breathing slowly, feeling everything around me, the smell, the voices carrying in from the other rooms. When I finally found my center, I called water, "Water come to me, feel me, give me the warmth of your element, and fill me up with the smell of lilies." When I knew that water had done its duty I respectfully sent it away. I grabbed a zone bar the chocolate of course, and starting to walk out, before I realized I wasn't even dressed. Damn I hate that, I lose myself in my thoughts and forget that I was naked. Well the good thing is that I don't think anyone actually saw me, except maybe that shadow I saw nearby room 20. Well whatever, so I went back inside, reluctantly putting on my clothes, and did my makeup. And made sure this time I was dressed completely, which I was. So now I finally left for work. Great the place I hate more than anything is working for that crazy ass boss of mine.


End file.
